2P's Obsession
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: Allen isn't one to dwell on things, especially if they have a pulse. He likes to play, like a cat. But when a chance encounter with one of Alfred's friends leaves a nagging feeling in his mind, how far will he go to take control? Disclaimer: All characters are property of Himaruya
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: That Girl

America smiled as he walked down the sidewalk with his friend Nikita. She laughed and lifted her arms into the air as the breeze blew threw her long brown hair. Her unusual dark violet eyes twinkled mischievously behind the dark sunglasses that had slipped down her nose. America chuckled, but sucked in his breath as a sudden pain ripped through him. Nikita reached out to grab him as he went to his knees, the pain so bad that he couldn't even scream. The woman frantically repeated his name as she tried to figure out what had happened. She seemed a little relieved when he reached up to his face, but became confused when he started to rub his eyes, as if to clear them.

A cloud appeared over the sun as he got to his feet, darkened by the shadow. Nikita gasped when he looked down at her, his eyes now a bloody red. He smirked and held out a hand to her, chuckling deviously when she hesitantly accepted it. Looking over him again, she realized it wasn't the shadows that had suddenly made his appearance so daunting. His skin had become tan, and his hair a reddish-brown. His glasses had darkened to shades, and even his bomber jacket had seemed to have changed.

"A-Alfred?"

"You're half right. I'm Al, the other side of your dear _hero_." He said the last word mockingly, like it left a funny taste in his mouth. "In case you're wondering what happened, he was suddenly hit by a pain that forced me to take over."

She held her breath as he started to circle her. "Pain?"

"Yeah, dunno what caused it, but I'm kinda glad it happened." He grinned deviously. "You're pretty hot Niki. Oh, you don't mind if I call you Niki do you? Good."

Nikita narrowed her eyes as he hooked an arm around her waist. "Uhm…"

"Oh don't worry doll, I'll take good care of you." Al whistled as he tugged her along down the street. "So whaddya say we head on home?"

"Excuse you?" she pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Dude, you just took over my friend's body and now you expect me to come home with you? Not likely bub!"

"Oh nice attitude doll!" he grinned and winked at her. "You got fire in ya that's for sure."

Nikita clicked her tongue and turned up her nose. "I'm leaving now."

"Fine by me babe, but you'll be back."

"Yeah, sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: What is He?

Nikita muttered as she let Alfred into her home, the blonde unusually quiet as he walked over to her couch. He gave her a slightly scared look as she came to join him, wringing his hands together.

"Nikita… He… The other me… He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No of course not," she gave him a confused look. "He did try to flirt with me though."

Alfred looked down, rubbing his neck. "He likes you Nikita."

"I can tell."

"No, I mean… I mean he _really_ likes you. Ever since I came back he'a been trying to get loose again so he can find you. You should hear the things he's saying, it's scary."

"Oh please, I'm not scared of him." Yet the look on Alfred's face when he looked back at her made her rethink that statement. "Look, he's just a big flirt, nothing to worry about right?"

"Wrong… Nikita I think I need to explain this to you, otherwise you may end up getting hurt."

"Explain…What to me?"

Alfred looked back down. "Al told you he was the other side of me right? Well that's true. Al is what you could call my 2P, like a second player version of me, only he's the exact opposite of me personality wise. He's a cruel, cold blooded killer, and he has killed many people before. This… This is the first time I've ever heard him be so… Obsessed about something…"

The woman tensed up at that, feeling her head start to spin. "Obsessed…"

"Yeah, Nikita Al has become fixated on you. He wants out so he can make you _his_."

'Make me his…' "You said… You said he's killed people before…?"

"Yeah, and he probably will again if it means getting to you."

"Does every country have this… 2P side?"

He nodded. "Even Mattie. And the 2P's can communicate amongst each other."

"Oh…" she hugged herself, feeling that the room had suddenly frozen around her. "I don't…"

Alfred gave her a reassuring hug. "I'll do my best to keep him in, but if there's even a slight moment of weakness he can get out again, and who knows what he'll do."

{_I think you know mister hero._}

'Leave Nikita alone!'

{_Not gonna happen Alfred. That girl will be mine whether you like it or not._}

Nikita shuddered as she watched her friend seem to space out, but when he gave an angry growl she shrank back into the couch cushions.

"He's trying to piss me off… It's starting to work."

She whimpered. "Alfred!"

He chuckled. "Can't help it, he's just so damn irritating!"

{_I could say the same to you pork chop!_}

'Oh shut your mouth you damn vegan!'

Nikita slowly moved off the couch. "S-should I have something on me in case he-"

"No, if you fight back he'll most likely kill you."

"…I can see why you don't like him."


End file.
